Heretofore, in a case of inputting a command to instruct creation of an object such as a text box, a figure and a table through a display screen-attached input device such as a tablet, an electronic blackboard and an interactive whiteboard, which is capable of receiving a handwriting input by a pen, a finger or the like (here in the creation, in a similar way to a case of performing the handwriting input through an input device, the created object is recorded in a storage device such as a memory, and is displayed on a display screen. Therefore, in this description, “creation” of the object is sometimes expressed as “input” thereof), there has been generally adopted a method of selecting a desired command by using the pen or the finger from a command selection menu in which a command list is disposed on a display screen, thereby selecting a type of the object for example, and thereafter, designating each parameter of the command by using the pen or the finger (for example, the parameter is a position, size or the like of the object to be selected).
However, in this method, a line of sight of a user who operates the input device frequently moves up and down and right and left, and accordingly, the user cannot concentrate on editorial work, and moreover, the operation is divided into a plurality of steps, that is, selection of the command and the designation of the position and size of the object, and accordingly, there has been a defect that working efficiency decreases. Moreover, the command selection menu occupies a part of the display screen, and accordingly, there has also been a defect that a working area cannot be ensured in a whole of the display screen. Note that, as a related technology, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which a command selection menu for selecting a function of an electronic pen is disposed on a display screen.